Tiempo de cambios
by princesaninja789
Summary: Gracias a una sustancia creada por Baxter, las tortugas se convierten en humanos. Descubrirán lo que se siente ser una persona normal, lo que es amar y, sobre todo, el significado de la amistad a raíz de un nuevo conflicto. Basado en TMNT Nickelodeon. Imagen by Melty94.
1. El invento de Baxter

**¡Hola lectores! He vuelto, y les traigo una nueva historia. Me inspiré al ver las versiones humanas de las tortugas que dibujó Melissa Thomas "Melty94" ( .com), una muy buena artista, debo decir, y una de mis favoritas.**

**Quisiera darles las gracias por sus comentarios y mensajes, espero que mis historias hayan tocado su corazón. Este relato se lo dedico más que nada a todos mis amigos y, sobre todo, a ustedes que hacen que cada historia cobre vida gracias a su imaginación. Los quiero, fanfictioners.**

**LAS TORTUGAS NINJA SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON, NINGUNO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El invento de Baxter**

_Solo deja que fluya, Donnie…_

Comenzó a retorcerse entre sus heladas sábanas, aferrándose a ellas como si se estuvieran por escapar.

_Jamás había visto algo parecido._

El sudor comenzó a correr por su frente, casi parecía que hubiera salido del agua.

_Es difícil sentirse esperanzado cuando uno cree estar cerca de alcanzar aquello que quiere…_

_Quisiera que este momento no se acabe nunca…_

Se movía de aquí para allá, de un lado a otro.

_Son lo más importante que tengo, chicos._

Chilló levemente.

_Abril, te prometimos que íbamos a protegerte…_

_Suéltalos, ¡son mis amigos!_

Ahora estaba boca arriba, tratando de que alguien lo llevara a la realidad.

…_Y lo haremos. Cueste lo que cueste._

_No… por favor, alto… ¡BASTA!_

"¡ABRIL!" Miguel Ángel abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en su cama asustado. Apenas podía respirar, su agitación lo impedía.

Miró el reloj digital y se calmó por unos segundos. Eran las 01:46.

"Solo fue un sueño…" susurró mirando sus propias manos verdes. Se sentía culpable por todo. ¿Todo?

Sintió ganas de llorar hasta más no poder, pero no lo logró. Se llevó las manos al corazón y trató de guardar la calma.

_A veces los sueños son un vistazo del futuro…_

"Todo está bien… Todos estamos bien" repitió varias veces hasta que su respiración volvió a la normalidad "Cálmate, Mikey…".

Se dejó caer sobre la almohada y, inhóspitamente, su cuerpo se relajó y se quedó dormido.

* * *

Mientras tanto, bajo la sombría noche de Nueva York, las cosas iban de mal en peor en el cuartel secreto del Clan del Pie.

"¿CÓMO QUE VOLVIERON A ESCAPAR?" Destructor estaba demasiado furioso "Esta es la décimo tercera vez son vencidos por esas asquerosas tortugas".

Cara de Pez y Perrera se arrodillaron delante de su amo. Ambos estaban aterrados, tratando de contener la calma, y suplicaban por su vida.

"P-Perdónenos, amo. Hacemos lo que podemos" le contestó Perrera concentrándose en no hacer contacto visual.

Oroku Saki apretó los puños y, lentamente, sus venas comenzaron a quemarle de la rabia.

"Entonces no están haciendo lo suficiente, ¡inútiles buenos para nada! Creo que dejé bien en claro que quiero a esos malditos adolescentes".

Esta vez fue Cara de Pez quién habló "Mi señor, las tortugas son verdaderos maestros ninja. Se esconden perfectamente en las sombras a pesar de que tienen unos enormes caparazones, es difícil conseguir su bitácora. Además, tienen consigo al más inteligente de su clan".

Destructor se levantó de su trono un tanto pensativo.

"Hagan lo que tengan que hacer, solo quiero a esos mutantes" volvió a insistir "Ellos nos guiarán hacia Splinter…"

En un rincón alto de la sala, una jovencita un tanto rebelde y egoísta escuchaba atentamente la conversación como si fuera una película más.

_Nunca pueden hacer nada bien…_

Ella podría atrapar a los jóvenes ninjas, pues era capaz de todo con tan solo dieciséis años de edad y un carácter muy fuerte. Pero luego de sus intentos fallidos por atraer a Leonardo al lado oscuro su padre, Destructor, había perdido su confianza.

_¿Por qué no puedo recibir algo de crédito?_

En ese momento, una sombra alta apareció en medio de la oscuridad, un hombre moreno y bien vestido se mostró ante todos. Llevaba consigo un tubo con una sustancia color rojo sangre, casi parecido al mutágeno, pero con una textura más líquida. Debido a su maliciosa sonrisa era obvio que estaba tramando algo.

Karai prestó mucha atención.

"Dexter Spickman" pronunció de manera incorrecta Destructor.

_¡ES STOCKMAN!_

"Maestro destructor" comenzó hablando tranquilamente "Sé que últimamente mis proyectos para destruir a las tortugas han sido lamentables…".

Cara de Pez y Perrera rieron en voz baja.

"Pero esta vez le propongo algo nuevo" entonces alzó el tubo para que lo pudiera apreciar con mejor claridad "He aquí mi más reciente invento: _EL REVERTIDOR"._

Al oír ese ridículo nombre, ambos mutantes estallaron en risas hasta revolcarse en el suelo mientras se tomaban del estómago.

_Qué tipo loco _pensó la kunoichi.

"¿Escuchaste eso? REVERTIDOR" Cara de Pez apenas podía respirar.

"¿Qué vas a hacer después Speckman? ¿Una rata con propulsor?" Perrera sentía las lágrimas salir de la gracia.

Baxter los miró desafiantes.

"Rían todo lo que quieran, ignorantes. Luego desearán pedirme un poco de esta sustancia" presumió abrazando el tubo como si fuera su hijo.

Destructor estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Odiaba las risas.

"A puesto a que sirve para regar las plantas" volvió a reír Chris Bradford, alias _Perrera._

"O convertirlos en humanos…" masculló finalmente.

Habiendo dicho esto, la sala quedó en silencio. Karai comenzó a tener interés en lo que decía, mientras que Destructor abrió de par en par los ojos y caminó hasta el ingeniero loco.

"¿Humanos?" preguntó en un tono grave y curioso "Explícate".

Al escuchar que le "interesaba", continuó con su magnífica presentación que hizo callar a los dos mutantes tirados en el suelo con las mandíbulas caídas.

"Tomé una muestra del mutágeno de los Kraang, la analicé y, extrañamente, no contiene ningún rastro de material genético. Entonces pensé en lo que sucedería si le añadiera material orgánico o ADN humano" le entregó el frasco a su jefe "Si beben esto, puede que vuelvan a ser como antes".

Destructor miró fijamente la sustancia aguada. Si es que era cierto, sus aprendices volverían a tener la agilidad de antes; Perrera volvería a ser el aclamado Chris Bradford y su enorme tamaño no "entorpecería" las misiones. Cara de Pez retornaría como el ex carcelario Xever, se olvidaría de sus piernas mecánicas tan molestas y poder respirar sin necesidad de agua.

"¿Está probado?" preguntó severamente.

"Aún no, estaba esperando el momento jefe".

La máxima autoridad le hizo seña a Perrera para que se acercara. Lentamente, el perro mutante obedeció y, con un poco de miedo, observó la extraña sustancia.

"Bradford, bébela".

Y, como se lo dijo, agarró el tubo y probó un sorbo.

Lo siguiente que pasó hizo que Karai se sorprendiera. Frente a la risa malévola de su padre concluyó que las cosas iban a ponerse buenas.

_Que el juego comience._

* * *

Horas más tarde, luego de haber reconciliado el sueño, comenzó el entrenamiento. Había sido duro, las memorias de la noche anterior lo perseguían hasta en la vida real y, como había previsto, no pudo olvidar aquellas escenas.

_Sus sueños lo perseguían._

Durante una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, trató de esquivar los ataques de su hermano Raphael pero este último terminó tirándolo al suelo y asegurando su victoria. Fue fácil. A la rata mutante le pareció extraño ya que su hijo menor siempre estaba cargado de energía y felicidad.

"¡YAME!" exclamó Splinter.

Finalmente, las cuatro tortugas se arrodillaron en fila frente a su maestro. Todos parecían bien descansados y despejados, salvo Mikey quién no podía borrar la preocupada expresión en su rostro.

"Miguel Ángel" se dirigió al menor de sus hijos "Te noto distraído, ¿sucedes algo?".

Todos guardaron silencio esperando la respuesta de Mikey, aunque él no tuviera ánimos para compartir sus emociones.

"No es nada Sensei, enserio. Solo estoy… cansado" resopló nerviosamente.

"Tiene razón Mikey, no has dicho nada desde que comenzamos el entrenamiento" Donnie dio su punto de vista.

"No me pasa nada, enserio".

El resto del día siguió igual de antes. No pronunciaba palabra alguna y no tenía intención de hacerlo. No, claro que no. Intentó todos los medios posibles para olvidarse de aquel tema: leyó historietas, miró la televisión, jugó con Spike, hasta quiso ayudar a Donnie en el laboratorio.

"_Tu torpeza arruinará mi trabajo"_ fue lo que le contestó su hermano mayor.

Tenía miedo de Abril, de sus hermanos… de su familia.

"Oye, Mikey. ¿Has visto mi muñeco de acción del Capitan Ryan?" le preguntó Leonardo

Su hermanito, quien en ese momento estaba leyendo una historieta, negó con la cabeza.

"Bien… ¿Cuándo piensas hablar? Estás demasiado raro, hasta asustas" y lo miró levantando una ceja, se sentó junto a él y le devolvió una sonrisa "Puedes contarme, si quieres"

"Lo siento…es que yo…" pensó unos instantes. ¿Sería lo correcto hablar con Leonardo? Era el líder, su hermano mayor, su confidente, su mano derecha…

_No hay caso._

"¿Y?" preguntó esperando respuesta.

_Hazlo, Mikey. Tú puedes…_

"Verás Leo, la verdad yo…" decidido a contarle la historia, fue interrumpido por una voz femenina.

Abril entró corriendo en la guarida con su T-phone en manos llamando la atención de todos en la sala. El joven Donatello, quien gracias a su agudizado oído y a su obsesión por la bella chica, pudo escuchar sus pasos desde el laboratorio, así que salió lo más rápido que pudo.

_Se ve más radiante cada día._

Leonardo se mostró preocupado "¿Qué sucede, Abril?"

"No van a creerlo" respondió agitada, se notaba que había corrido por toda la alcantarilla "Recibí una señal proveniente de un lugar desconocido, tal vez pueda ser alguna información sobre el Kraang".

"Déjame ver" tomó su celular delicadamente y revisó las coordenadas. En la pequeña pantalla podía mostrarse un mapa de la ciudad y un punto rojo en una esquina "Que raro…" y fue cuando sus celulares sonaron. Habían recibido la misma señal que el T-phone de Abril.

"Deberíamos ir a investigar" propuso Raphael con muchas ganas de regalar golpizas.

"Tiene razón, no debemos pasar por alto esto" dijo Leo seriamente "Donnie, prepara el _Shellraiser"._

_Presiento que será una noche larga._

Y como se lo ordenó, Donatello se dirigió al garaje y, cada uno, fue a prepararse.

"Abril, será mejor que te quedes aquí" le advirtió Leonardo. La pequeña pelirroja asintió.

Ella sabía los riesgos que corrían sus jóvenes amigos, pero el impulso de ser parte de ellos le ganaba. Quería acompañarlos a sus misiones, quería ser parte de toda la acción.

_Es peligroso, Abril. No quiero que te hagas daño._

* * *

Las calles de la ciudad estaban completamente vacías, solamente podían escucharse los motores de la gran máquina que había creado Donatello.

"Ahora por la derecha" indicó Mikey guiándose del mapa

Leonardo seguía las indicaciones detalladamente.

"Debes doblar por la segunda cuadra hacia la izquierda y luego habrá dos caminos, hay que tomar el segundo".

"Entendido"

Lo que no sabían era que, de alguna manera, habían terminado en una zona conocida.

(…)

Al bajar del vehículo, se toparon con una especie de garaje o almacén. Las ventanas yacían en la parte superior del edifico que parecía, de algún modo, abandonado.

"Viejo, creo que ya hemos estado aquí" Mikey observó detenidamente el lugar.

Leonardo se puso en frente de todos, pensativo "Puede que sea cierto… pero no lo reconozco".

De a poco, la señal fue aumentando aún más.

"Este es el lugar" dedujo Donatello "No hay dudas".

"Bien, vamos a entrar".

Sigilosamente, se escabulleron por una de las ventanas con el cristal roto.

_Ya están aquí…_

El lugar estaba completamente oscuro. Caminaron lentamente siguiendo los pasos de su líder.

"Alto" susurró Leonardo "Escuché un ruido…"

"Me parece que fue una CUCARACHA" exclamó Mikey con la intención de asustar a su hermano temperamental.

"¡Ah! ¿D-Dónde?" Raphael chilló como si estuviera viendo a la mismísima muerte.

Miguel Ángel rió orgullosamente, aunque no se esperó una palmada en la cabeza de la tortuga de banda roja.

"Shh, ¡guarden silencio!".

De repente, las luces se encendieron solas. Mikey saltó de golpe aferrándose a Donnie. Con más claridad, pudieron ver que en un rincón había un escritorio lleno de papeles y proyectos, maquinas por doquier aún no terminadas, cajas y cajones apilados a los costados.

"Esto es…" Donnie miró con mucha atención la gran "Máquina de la muerte".

"Ya sé porque se nos hacía familiar" Raphael dijo sacando sus Sais "Es el laboratorio de ese loco de Speckman".

Una voz por megáfono se escuchó desde el segundo piso. La figura del famoso Baxter Stockman se hizo presente.

"Es _STOCKMAN" _masculló Baxter "Bienvenidos de vuelta, amigos tortugas".

"¡ES UNA TRAMPA!" gritó Leonardo.

Donatello se golpeó la cara culpablemente "Rayos, debí haberlo sabido desde un principio…"

"¿Qué pasa Stickman, quieres otra oportunidad de triunfar?" le preguntó Mikey divertido. Pero Baxter lo tomó como una ofensa. Desde su último intento de vengarse de las tortugas, creando ese patético laberinto, había sido humillado en todos los sentidos.

"Eso lo veremos cuando yo gane. Pero antes, ¿por qué no saludan a mis viejos amigos?"

De una manera más ágil que antes, Chris Bradford y Xever saltaron desde lo más alto y aterrizaron en frente de las tortugas. Estos últimos quedaron sin palabras cuando vieron a sus propios enemigos convertidos en lo que fueron en un principio: humanos.

Allí estaba _el gran Brad_, tal como Mikey (su ex amigo) lo recordaba; su cabello largo y su barba estaban intactos, sus músculos igual de marcados y con la misma ropa.

Xever volvió a lucir sus jeans gastados y su look afro callejero, sin faltar sus cuchillas en mano y su mirada asesina.

"No puede ser" cantaron las cuatro tortugas al mismo tiempo.

"¿Sorprendidos?" Xever se mostró más listo que nunca "Espero que nos hayan extrañado".

_No tienen idea._

Chris se adelantó hacia la pelea, y Miguel ángel fue su primera víctima. Había recuperado sus grandiosos movimientos y ataques secretos.

"No volvemos a encontrar _gran Brad_" dijo Mikey al mismo tiempo que esquivaba los puños de su adversario.

"Esta vez te voy a hacer añicos" susurró violentamente.

Ninguna de las tortugas podía creer lo que veía. Estaban luchando contra el poderoso Chris Brandford y Xever desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Donatello interceptó a Chris, mientras que Leo y Raph se encargaron de Xever, quien rápidamente se defendió con sus largas y esbeltas piernas.

En un balcón, Baxter apreciaba cada momento como si fuera el más importante.

"Al fin podré tener algo de crédito" decía para sí mismo.

Pobre Baxter.

Pero no se percató de que, durante la pelea, un frasco lleno de _El revertidor _había caído al suelo. Miguel Ángel logró tomarlo y lo guardó perfectamente, pues le gustó la manera en la que _brillaba._

Habiendo dejado inconsciente a "la plaga" enemiga, Baxter se quedó desconcertado.

"¿Qué? ¡No es posible! Se supone que este sería mi momento" gritó saltando y pataleando como un niño malcriado. Fue a causa de eso que el piso de madera se rompió y el loco ingeniero cayó al suelo. Cuando se levantó vio las expresiones malhumoradas de sus amigos verdes "Em… ajam… ¿y qué tal el clima?"

Leonardo lo apuntó con su katana "Vete de aquí, si no quieres que te hagamos sushi".

Baxter salió despavoridamente como si lo estuviera persiguiendo un león.

"Pff… cobarde" dijo Raphael girando sus Sais.

"Mejor nos vamos" indicó Leo al ver que ambos servidores de Destructor estaban despertando.

* * *

Al volver a la guarida, Miguel ángel olvidó que traía consigo un tubo de _El revertidor. _Baxter había creado otro poco por las dudas, aunque no estaba seguro si haría el efecto querido, pero al parecer su "patético invento" había funcionado. Chris y Xever se tomaron toda la sustancia y habían vuelto a ser quienes eran, y estaban dispuestos más que nunca a capturar a las tortugas. Por otro lado, Destructor estaba orgulloso.

"Bienvenidos, hijos míos" los saludó su Sensei.

"¿Cómo les fue?" preguntó Abril sentada en la fosa de la sala tomando el té con él.

"Solo era otro juego de Baxter" le contestó Donatello sentándose a su lado.

"¿Saben? Nunca me canso de pelear contra él, o sus inventos, o lo que sea" Mikey fue directo a la cocina por una rebanada de pizza.

"Olviden eso" dijo Leonardo seriamente "Perrera y Cara de Pez son humanos de nuevo".

Al oír esas palabras, Abril saltó y sus ojos se abrieron como platos "¡¿QUÉ?!".

"No puede ser posible…" susurró Splinter para sus adentros.

"Así es, no sabemos cómo, pero lo son" Raphael acarició a Spike en su caparazón "Algo me huele mal".

"Si, a mí también. Creo que es la pizza" Miguel Ángel dio un mordisco y se asqueó "No debí dejarla tanto tiempo".

"Me pregunto cómo fue que pasó" Donatello se mostró pensante.

"Tal vez fue obra del mismo Baxter"

"O de los Kraang".

"¡O de Santa!" exclamó Mikey. Todos lo miraron raro "… Retiro lo dicho".

"Hay algo detrás de todo esto. Puede que Nueva York esté en peligro" ahora Leo se acuchaba como el capitán Ryan.

En el momento en que Mikey quiso recostarse en el sofá, algo se lo impidió.

"¡Auch!" se tocó el cinturón y recordó la sustancia que había levantado del suelo.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Abril extrañada.

Mikey lo miró por unos segundos "No lo sé, lo tomé del laboratorio de Dexter".

"Déjame ver eso" Donatello se lo quitó y le sonrió "Mikey… ¡eres un genio! Acabas de conseguir un verdadero tesoro".

"Lo… ¿Lo soy?" preguntó confundido.

Como un rayo, Donatello corrió hasta su laboratorio y se encerró en él. Su familia y Abril no dijeron palabra alguna.

(…)

Diez minutos después, Donnie abrió la puerta.

"Será mejor que vean esto" anunció con una gran sonrisa.

Luego de haber tomado una pequeña muestra de la sustancia conocida como _El revertidor _y haberla analizado detalladamente, la tortuga más inteligente no pudo creer lo que estaba pasando.

"Aparentemente, esta sustancia está compuesta por mutágeno y ADN humano" explicó detalladamente tratando de parecer lo más profesional frente a la chica de sus sueños "Debo creer que Baxter, siendo el único cerebro del lado de Destructor, mescló los componentes químicos y creó esto".

"O sea que…" Raphael trató de interpretar lo que decía su hermano.

"O sea que esta sustancia los convirtió en humanos, con tan solo beberla" dio por terminada su teoría.

"Eso es bastante increíble, Donnie" agregó Abril un tanto sorprendida por la inteligencia de su mejor amigo, haciendo que éste se ruborizara.

"¿Y puede convertir en humano a cualquier mutante?" preguntó Leonardo fascinado.

"Pues, si funcionó con Perrera y Cara de Pez, yo creo que sí".

Entonces a Miguel Ángel se le encendió una luz.

_Esto es… ¡Sí! Es como mi sueño._

"¡TOMÉMOSLA!" gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Todos los que estaban allí presentes se sorprendieron ante tal idea.

"¿Estás loco, hermano?" le replicó Rapha "Jamás podría suceder eso"

"Pues si no escuchaste a Donnie él dijo que convierte a cualquier mutante en humano. CUALQUIERA. Hasta nosotros" puso énfasis en la palabra _cualquiera._

"Miguel Ángel, podría ser peligroso" le remarcó su padre y sensei.

"Splinter tiene razón, Mikey. Tal vez no produzca el mismo efecto…" Donatello le explicó de manera más sutil.

Pero Mikey no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

"¿Y si tan solo lo intentamos? Por favor, piensen en las posibilidades. Si fuéramos humanos, podríamos salir a la superficie sin ningún problema de que nos vean… y en plena luz del día. No tendríamos que preocuparnos en conseguir comida o pedir pizza, sentiríamos lo que las demás personas sienten, conoceríamos millones de lugares, le diríamos adiós a las sombras, seríamos capaces de todo".

_La convención de Héroes Espaciales…_

_Comprar todos los comics que quisiera…_

_Una cita con Abril…_

"Por favor, chicos. Solo tenemos una oportunidad…".

_Vivir la vida, tan solo por una vez._

"Yo creo que sería fantástico" opinó Abril con esperanza "Quien sabe… tal vez resulte" y se volvió a mirar a la tortuga de banda morada.

Hubo silencio por unos segundos, hasta que se decidieron.

"Estoy de acuerdo" Donatello tuvo fe.

"Hay que intentarlo" Raphael estaba listo.

"Hagámoslo" dijo Leonardo "Sensei, estaremos bien".

Splinter asintió, aun con un mal presentimiento de las cosas.

_Corremos el riesgo._

Mikey sonrió de oreja a oreja y se puso junto a sus hermanos.

"Bien, aquí vamos".

Y así, cada uno tomó un sorbo de aquella sustancia roja, suplicando por algún milagro.

Continuará…

* * *

**Dios, no puedo creer que lo haya terminado. Les juro que estuve tres días escribiendo este capítulo… ¡y faltan más! No soy muy buena describiendo las escenas de pelea, pero al menos hice algo para que lo entendieran. Dejen sus reviews. Saludos!**


	2. Un sueño hecho realidad

**LAS TORTUGAS NINJA SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON, NINGUNO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Un sueño hecho realidad**

Abril se mantuvo al lado de Splinter solo por prevención. Apenas podía esconder su entusiasmo por descubrir que es lo que seguía.

De a poco, los chicos bebieron la sustancia como si fuera un vaso de agua. Aparentemente tenía un sabor repugnante porque todos, al mismo tiempo, sacaron las lenguas asqueadas y se abrazaron el estómago.

"Ok, mala idea" declaró Donnie aún con el mal sabor en la boca.

"No sucede nada…" Raphael ahora estaba molesto.

"Tiene que pasar algo, de alguna u otra forma tendríamos que est…" Leo no terminó de completar la frase cuando sintió un dolor agudo en sus entrañas.

Lo mismo les pasó a los demás y se tumbaron en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

"¡Chicos!" gritó Abril preocupada, pero Splinter la tomó por el brazo y ambos retrocedieron.

"No" le advirtió.

La imagen era horrible, la pelirroja y la rata mutante se dieron vuelta preocupados. Lo único que se escuchaban eran los gritos de agonía de las jóvenes tortugas.

_Nunca debieron tomarlo…_

Abril casi sintió las lágrimas correr por sus ojos, hasta que los gritos cesaron.

"M-Maestro Splinter, ellos…" le susurró a su Sensei quien la contemplaba con ojos horrorizados.

_Mis hijos…_

Con valor, volvieron la vista hacia los cuatro hermanos que yacían en el suelo exhaustos. La rata mutante y la joven chica se quedaron atónitos por lo que vieron frente a sus narices.

"Santo Dios…" la voz de Abril era ahogada.

No se podría describir con palabras lo que sintieron en ese preciso instante. Allí, en el suelo del laboratorio, había cuatro hermanos adolescentes que, si no fuera por sus armas y máscaras, ella habría jurado que eran chicos normales como los que iban a su escuela. Tal vez era su imaginación o sus hormonas femeninas en proceso, pero Abril se sonrojó y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al verlos tan… varoniles.

_No, Abril. Son tus amigos, recuérdalo._

Hamato Yoshi, ahora creyente de que existía una forma de volver a ser quien era, permaneció quieto mirando a los que ahora eran sus supuestos _hijos adolescentes._

_¡Que me parta un rayo!_

"Viejo, no volveremos a tomar esa cosa" dijo Mikey levantándose del suelo con unas secuelas del dolor de estómago.

El menor de los hermanos pegó un grito ahogado cuando se miró las manos. ¿Manos? Uno, dos tres, cuatro y ¡cinco! Cinco dedos, tez blanca…

_Es verdad…_

Al tocarse la cabeza pudo detectar algo fuera de lugar. ¡Cabello humano!

"¡Santos caparazones!" exclamó tocándose el cuerpo entero "Debo estar soñando, otra vez".

Miró hacia abajo y se topó con sus hermanos de rasgos diferentes. Sus ojos no podían engañarle, no estaba alucinando.

"¡Chicos, funcionó! ¡FUNCIONÓ!" gritó con toda la alegría del mundo, saltando en su lugar como un niño feliz.

Donnie, Rapha y Leo se reincorporaron lentamente y, al verse unos a los otros, se les erizó la piel.

"Por el amor de Pete…" exclamó Raphael mirándose a sí mismo y a sus hermanos.

Donatello sintió un nudo en la garganta que casi no pudo hablar "Fun-funciona…". Y se encontró con la mirada azulada de Abril, quien seguía roja de la vergüenza.

"Donnie…" ella enarcó una leve sonrisa en sus labios, aun con una expresión de sorpresa.

Leonardo se unió a ellos y sonrió entusiasmado "Esto funciona… No puedo creerlo" se tocó el rostro y una sensación inexplicable recorrió su cuerpo.

Funcionaba. _El revertidor _en verdad funcionaba.

"Lo lograron chicos" la voz de Abril sonaba alegre, así como nunca la habían escuchado.

Sí, lo habían logrado. La sustancia había causado su efecto en las tortugas. Era increíble lo que la ciencia podía hacer. Echando una mirada más detallada, sus ropas eran el resultado de la fusión entre el color de sus caparazones y de su piel verdosa. Pero, claramente, podían diferenciarse entre ellos. Sus voces y color de ojos seguían siendo iguales, al mismo tiempo que sus máscaras no cambiaron para nada. Eran ellos, seguían siendo los mismos Donnie, Leo, Rapha y Mikey de antes.

Buscaron el espejo más cercano y, amontonándose, pudieron verse y conocerse a sí mismos.

Leonardo era muy guapo, fuerte y con los bíceps bien marcados. Se cabello era corto y de color negro como la oscuridad, hasta parecía un super modelo. Su mentón parecía tallado a mano, su nariz era un poco gruesa y sus ojos seguían teniendo ese maravilloso color azul. En síntesis, era perfecto.

Raphael tenía un gran parecido a su hermano mayor, solamente que su cabello era un tono más claro y más corto, su mentón más grande y, no hay que olvidar, sus ojos verdes brillantes. Su expresión era la misma de siempre. Se caracterizaba por ser el más musculoso de los cuatro y, en la parte superior izquierda de su pecho, tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo que había obtenido años atrás.

Donatello era, en simples palabras, un chico alto, guapo y esbelto. Los músculos de sus brazos estaban bien marcados, solamente que no eran tan grandes como los de Rapha. Tenía el pelo más largo que sus hermanos mayores y de un color castaño claro que le iba genial. Poseía una nariz respingada, su brecha entre los dientes, y los mismos hermosos ojos color chocolate en esa mirada tan tierna y amable. Cuando captó la atención de la bella pelirroja, sus mejillas se volvieron rosas de vuelta.

Miguel Ángel era es más pequeño, adorable y lindo, obviamente sin apartar los rasgos característicos de adolescente. Tenía el pelo largo, un poco ondulado y alborotado de un bello color rubio dorado como el Sol. Su nariz era la misma de Donnie, pero lo diferenciaban sus simpáticas pecas y su mirada tan alegre.

"Creo que esto es mejor de lo que esperaba" dijo Donnie admirando su nuevo look.

"Igual sigues pareciendo un nerd" le replicó Rapha, a lo que Donnie solo le dio una mirada de disgusto.

"¡Sí!" exclamó Mikey con mucha fuerza "Es como en mi sueño".

Todos se volvieron a mirarlo.

"¿Sueño?" preguntó Leonardo abobado.

"Emm… si, es que… yo… tuve un sueño la noche anterior" comenzó a explicar tímidamente "En él, nos convertíamos en seres humanos y disfrutábamos de todo".

Mikey pensó que sería mejor no entrar en detalle acerca de la parte mala, tal vez les fomentaría algún miedo. Pero no quería arriesgarse, al fin su sueño se había cumplido y era lo que importaba.

"Debes ser brujo" agregó Raphael con cierta apreciación.

Abril, aún sin salir de su fascinación, pensó que iba a ser grandioso tener amigos normales. No significaba que le molestara que fueran tortugas mutantes, pero con el solo hecho de haberse convertido en humanos se habían ganado muchas ventajas.

"Yo pienso que se ven geniales, chicos" dijo apreciando a cada uno como si nunca se hubieran visto.

"Oye Abril, ya entiendo lo que se siente ser humano" Mikey se sintió algo incómodo viendo algunas cosas que jamás había visto en su propio cuerpo "Y… creo que podría acostumbrarme".

Ella sonrió, tratando de sacarse esas imágenes de la cabeza.

"Mikey" Donnie lo miró furioso, haciendo que ella se sonrojara mucho más "Lo-Lo siento, Abril… solo que…"

Entonces ella perdió el conocimiento y cayó desvanecida. Donatello fue el primero en socorrerla y evitar que se golpeara contra el suelo.

"¡Abril!" gritaron todos en conjunto.

(…)

Todo estaba oscuro, apenas podía sentir unas voces familiares a su alrededor.

_¿Crees que va a estar bien?_

_Tranquilos, es solo un desmayo._

_Deberías cuidar mejor a tu novia, Donnie jejeje._

_¡No es mi novia, Mikey!_

_Shh, chicos, guarden silencio. Creo que se está despertando…_

La pelirroja abrió lentamente los ojos y, para su sorpresa, se encontró con cuatro chicos con máscaras de diferentes colores. Pero aún los reconocía.

"Abril, ¿estás bien?" le preguntó Donatello sentado a su lado como un protector.

Echó un largo vistazo a todas las caras.

"Debo estar soñando…" susurró sentándose derecha.

"Lamentablemente ésta es la realidad, princesa" agregó Raphael en un tono no muy aceptable.

Se frotó los ojos.

"Lo siento, chicos. Solo que… me cuesta trabajo creer todo esto" y les regaló una tierna sonrisa.

"No te preocupes" Donnie la tranquilizó peinándole hacia un costado su flequillo colorado "Además, necesitamos tu opinión".

Ella los miró confundida:

"¿Opinión?"

"Así es" prosiguió Mikey "Acerca de nuestra nueva apariencia, ¿Qué te parece?"

No iba a ser difícil. Abril no podía ver nada malo en cada uno, seguían siendo sus mismos mejores amigos con la misma personalidad, pero en versión humana.

"Pues, si quieren mi opinión…"

Se levantó del sillón y, primero, analizó a Miguel Ángel.

"Tú Mikey, te ves tan… ¡tierno!" exclamó abrazándolo con mucha ternura. El pobre Mikey logró sonrojarse: una chica lo estaba abrazando.

_Ya lo sabía._

"Leo, bueno… eres tan guapo que cualquier chica querría salir contigo" esas palabras hicieron que él también se sonrojara y que, también, generaran celos en Donatello.

_Tal vez si Karai…_

"Y Raph, sigues siendo igual de musculoso que antes" y él asintió bastante conforme.

Claro que, aunque tratara, no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos verdes brillantes.

"En cuanto a ti, Donnie…" apenas le quedaba aliento para decírselo, pues sus rostros quedaron enfrentados "Eres…".

Ambos se pusieron rojos. Pensar en el simple hecho de que había estado enamorada de él desde que la salvó del _Kraang Prime_, se le hacía más difícil contarle sus sentimientos.

"… Como siempre te imaginé" concluyó con una dulce sonrisa.

El ambiente se volvió algo perturbante, sobre todo ante la mirada de los tres hermanos que comenzaban a hacer caras de besos.

"Oooookey" interrumpió Raphael a desgano dirigiéndose a la salida "Gracias por tus críticas constructivas. Si me disculpan, me voy a la superficie".

"¡Espera!" le gritó Leonardo un poco desorientado "No puedes marcharte así como si nada…".

"Oh, vamos Leo. Al fin somos humanos, ¿no te parece que debemos aprovecharlo?".

"Estoy de acuerdo con él" Miguel Ángel lo apoyó.

"Yo igual" dijo Donnie.

El líder vaciló por un momento. ¿Sería seguro? Ya no eran tortugas mutantes… podrían hacer las cosas que no hicieron durante quince años. Esa idea lo mataba, pero era verdad. Splinter se le acercó y puso una pata sobre su hombro. Su mirada parecía seria. Una serie de recuerdos sobre su vida pasada se le vinieron a la mente: la felicidad, las salidas, su adolescencia…

_La aventura más grande…_

"Vayan" fue su única palabra.

Leonardo sonrió ante lo que había dicho. Ahora estaba más convencido de las cosas.

_Sería divertido…_

"Tienen razón. Vámonos"

* * *

Las alcantarillas habían sido su hogar por quince años. Se criaron en medio de la mugre, del agua podrida y de las ratas que habitaban en sus pequeños escondites. Pero ahora todo parecía diferente, todo…

Esta iba a ser su primera noche como adolescentes de verdad, o algo así.

"Viejo, ¡estoy muy emocionado!" exclamaba Mikey mientras caminaban por los túneles hacia la tapa del registro.

"Recuerden mantenerse unidos" ordenó su líder un poco frustrado.

"¿Hablas en serio? Oye Leo, salimos a patrullar todas las noches y ahora pides que nos mantengamos unidos… ¿De qué se trata, eh?" preguntó Raphael deteniéndolo en medio del camino.

"Rapha, piénsalo. Si echamos a perder todo, las consecuencias podrían ser abrumadoras".

"No va a pasar nada malo" le aseguró "Y si fuera lo contrario, nos las arreglaríamos".

"No es tan simple. Recuerda que seguimos siendo ninjas, debemos permanecer en las sombras" le contradijo.

Ante plena discusión, los menores se miraron el uno al otro. ¿Cuándo sería el día que aprendieran a no pelear y respetarse?

"Pues ya me cansé de permanecer en plena oscuridad. ¡Necesito acción!".

"Soy tu líder y debes respetar lo que yo diga" comenzó a levantarle la voz "Así que mejor controla tu rebeldía si no quieres tener problemas" y con un pequeño gesto de desacuerdo, su hermano gruñó y se adelantó por el túnel. Leo, por su parte, tomó una mirada fría.

Donatello, quien era el más inteligente y reflexivo de todos, alcanzó al chico de mal temperamento.

"Rapha, espera" le llamó corriendo hasta llegar a su lado.

"¿Qué quieres nerd?" preguntó con voz ronca.

"No te alteres, hermano" trató de tranquilizarlo "Sabes que Leo solo trata de protegernos".

Raphael suspiró, odiaba que alguien más tuviera la razón.

"Si… pero es un aguafiestas. Debería divertirse una vez en la vida".

"Tranquilo, verás que todo estará bien" le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

El chico temperamental le devolvió el gesto y posó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

"Vámonos cerebrito"

(…)

Una vez abierta la tapa del alcantarillado, los cuatro ninjas salieron por el callejón. Las calles estaban deshabitadas para su suerte ya que eran altas horas de un sábado por la noche. Apenas se podía escuchar las sirenas de la policía patrullando en busca de delincuentes.

Todo parecía tranquilo.

"Bien, ya estamos aquí" dijo Miguel Ángel "Oigan, ¿creen que sigamos teniendo nuestras habilidades ninjas?".

Todos se miraron.

"Eso creo…" pensó Donatello "A no ser que ese químico halla alterado nuestros músculos".

"Averigüémoslo" entonces Raphael se lanzó hacia el tejado de uno de los edificios. Sorprendentemente, aún poseía la misma fuerza de antes.

"¡Genial! Me toca a mí" Mikey imitó los movimientos de su hermano mayor y, en milésimas de segundos, apareció arriba gritándoles a los otros dos restantes "¿No vienen?".

Donnie y Leo lo siguieron. Finalmente todos juntos, se quedaron observando el paisaje de la bella ciudad de Nueva York, así como la primera vez que subieron a la superficie.

"Me siento diferente" declaró el chico de azul. Se miró las manos y luego formó puños, las vendas seguían sucias y tenían las marcas de tres dedos verdes.

En ese instante, escucharon los maullidos de un gato. Miguel Ángel se dio la vuelta y se encontró con alguien familiar.

"¡Mitones!" exclamó feliz y, sin pensarlo, corrió a abrazarlo. El pequeño felino no parecía asustado, de lo contrario, se dejó mimar.

"¿Qué ese no es el gato que te arañaba el caparazón?" preguntó Donnie recordando aquella vez.

"Si, así es" le rascó la pancita y éste comenzó a ronronear "Le agrado. ¿Lo ven? Ser un humano es lo mejor".

Mientras tanto, en una azotea no muy lejana, la bella y peligrosa Karai deambulaba sin rumbo.

"Tontos. Yo soy mejor guerrera que ese trío de fenómenos" dijo pateando una lata de refresco "Apuesto a que su 'misión' salió fallida. Ahora tendré que aguantarme los gritos de papá".

Se sentó en la orilla a pensar.

"Puedo atraer a la tortugas, son un blanco fácil… solo necesito una oportunidad más".

A lo lejos pudo sentir unas voces. Tal vez eran familiares, tal vez no, pero sonaban a chicos adolescentes. Se paró y divisó a cuatro figuras. Saltó de azotea en azotea tratando de hacer el más mínimo sonido, llegando a esconderse tras un pequeño tanque de agua.

_Debiste ver tu cara cuando tu novia se te acercó._

_¡Ya te dije que no es mi novia!_

"Mmmm… carne fresca" susurró. Su noche de sábado se estaba volviendo interesante.

De un momento a otro, pegó un gran salto y aterrizó en frente de los cuatro hermanos, quienes gracias a sus instintos ninjas se pusieron en posición de defensa.

_Karai…_

Leo no estaba del todo sorprendido, hasta una parte de él se alegraba de verla.

"Vaya vaya vaya, miren que tenemos aquí" los miró graciosa con una mano en la cadera, de vez en cuando disfrutaba molestar a la gente inocente "Cuatro jóvenes ninjas… me pregunto qué tan buenas son sus habilidades".

Leonardo se le acercó:

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Verás, estoy aburrida y decidí pasar por aquí" agregó con una sonrisa "Y me encontré con ustedes. Además, nunca doy por alto la oportunidad de enfrentarme con alguien".

Allí fue cuando Raphael entró en la pequeña conversación.

"Yo no tengo problema en pelear, además, hasta puedo vencerte" masculló furioso.

"Eso lo veremos".

Y con una fuerza sobrenatural, Raphael se le abalanzó. La kunoichi esquivó el ataque y sacó su katana. Chocaron sus armas haciendo sonar un chirrido de metal contra metal.

"Eres bueno, pero no tanto como yo" se burló saltando detrás de él.

"Esto es solo el comienzo" afirmó usando una patada doble que hizo rozar el estómago de la chica.

"Donnie, ¿tú crees que nos reconoce?" le preguntó Mikey mirando con asombro el espectáculo.

"No, no lo creo…"

"¡Funciona!" exclamó con un gesto de victoria. El genio se palmeó la cara.

La batalla siguió hasta que Leonardo se interpuso entre ambos.

"¡Basta!" gritó empujando a su hermano al suelo.

Karai se quedó boquiabierta ante la acción del ninja de azul, por lo que dedujo que quizás también quería un poco de pelea.

"Me gusta tu entusiasmo, chico" se preparó para un golpe mortal "Demuéstrame lo que tienes".

Leonardo se puso firme ante ella y la miró seriamente:

"Es enserio. No quiero hacerte daño, Karai…"

Cuando dijo eso, sus músculos se relajaron y sintió una sensación fría por su espalda. Su corazón se aceleró y sus ojos se abrieron como si estuviera viendo a la muerte misma. El chico seguía allí, mirándola profundamente como si la conociera desde hace años.

"¿L-Leo?" preguntó casi sin aliento. Examinó detalladamente cada rasgo: su máscara, sus katanas, sus músculos, esa actitud valiente y comprensiva, sus ojos azules… Y aunque quisiera, no podía negar que era muy guapo.

Entonces se dio cuenta de quienes eran en realidad.

Una ola de pánico la bañó por completo y abandonó el lugar hasta escabullirse en la oscuridad. Cuando por fin pudo estar sola, se limitó a reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de suceder.

_¿Q-Qué es esto? No entiendo… este sentimiento…_

Su respiración sonaba acelerada.

_Las tortugas son humanos, y…_

Miró hacia ningún lugar.

… _Me gusta Leo…_

Continuará…

* * *

**Tengo que admitir que yo también me enamoré de Leo humano… En fin, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Sé que actualizo cada tanto, pero es porque tengo una vida: familia, escuela, amigos, etc… ustedes entienden. Los veo en el próximo capítulo. Bye**


	3. Nuevos planes

**LAS TORTUGAS NINJA SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON, NINGUNO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Nuevo planes**

Leonardo nunca habría imaginado que ella no los reconociera, pero… ¿por qué? No había diferencia alguna que lo probara. Tal vez solo fue, como pensó Donnie en un momento, una ceguera repentina…

"¿Qué le pasa? ¡Está loca!" musitó el ninja de rojo levantándose del suelo "Y la defendiste… otra vez".

"Rapha, yo solo…".

"Mejor olvídalo" gruñó para sus adentros "Ya bastantes cosas están pasando" entonces lo vieron darse media vuelta y mostrarles la espalda lleno de rencor.

Las luces de la ciudad seguían intactas, pero a él le parecía que poco a poco se iban alejando.

Leonardo se acercó con cuidado hacia él y le tocó el hombro.

"Hey, no te enfades. Quiero que entiendas que no pasa nada entre ella y yo".

El chico de rojo lo miró lleno de rencor.

"¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste _tortugas primero_? ¿Lo recuerdas?" le preguntó secamente.

_¿Qué sucede, Leo?_

_Nada…_

_Pues yo creí ver algo… ¿Y tú Leo? ¿Viste algo?_

… _No._

_¿Tortugas primero, eh?_

_Tortugas primero…_

Leo suspiró.

"Si… lo recuerdo".

"¿Entonces?"

"Lo siento. No sé qué me pasa" corrió su mirada hacia las luces de la ciudad.

"Mira, lo siento yo también" y ambos se miraron, casi parecían gemelos a simple vista, pero era demasiado diferente.

"Perdóname hermano" y así, chocaron sus manos en un amistoso saludo "Tienes toda la razón. Mis hermanos son primero".

Miguel Ángel interrumpió la fraternal escena con un tierno _Awwwwww, _a lo que llevó a Raphael a enviarle una mirada de advertencia.

"Es lindo verlos pelearse por una chica" agregó con una risa infantil.

"Nadie está peleando por una chica" aclaró el líder.

"Si es que no me equivoco, ella pensó que éramos adolecentes de verdad" agregó Donnie tratando de divisar por dónde se había esfumado la kunoichi.

"Yo creo que se enamoró de ti, Leo" opinó Miguel Ángel levantando las cejas y formando corazones "¡Oh, espera! Corrijo: siempre ha estado enamorada de ti".

Leo se sonrojó ante tal frase:

"N-No seas tonto, ella me odia" respondió con cierta tristeza.

"Oh, ¡si hubieras visto su mirada, y la tuya! Parecía que conectaran".

_Parecía que conectaran…_

"No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero creo que deberíamos volver a la guarida" agregó Donatello "Estoy preocupado por Abril".

"A ver cerebrito, tu novia va a estar bien" se burló su hermano mayor.

"Por última vez, ¡no es mi novia!"

_Ojala lo fuera…_

"Ya basta" contestó el líder "Volvamos a casa".

El ninja rojo no le hizo caso y siguió su propio camino a las alcantarillas.

En pleno viaje, Leonardo tardó en darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle: Karai ahora sabía que eran humanos.

* * *

En otro lugar de la ciudad, allí a donde nadie se atreve a pisar un pie, ella se encontraba pensante. Jamás en su joven vida de ninja del Clan del Pie había sentido algo parecido, era como si estuviera a punto de vomitar porque "algo" estaba en su estómago. Nauseas, manos sudorosas y aceleración cardíaca.

_Leo…_

¿Cómo pudo ser posible que ellos fueran… humanos?

Solo había una respuesta.

"¡Claro!" exclamó cuando una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza "El revertidor".

Volviendo a ser tan sigilosa como antes, corrió y saltó sobre los tejados del barrio de Brooklyn hasta terminar en su nuevo hogar. Tan oscuro y siniestro que, si hubiera una flor en las ventanas de ese edificio ya se hubiera marchitado.

Para su suerte, dio con el blanco. Esperaba volver a ver a sus supuestos colegas del Clan del Pié, y por supuesto que los encontró como se los hubiera imaginado: siendo reprimidos.

"¡OTRA VEZ!" Se escuchó por toda la sala. Karai, estando oculta en una esquina del altillo, pegó un ligero salto de miedo al oír ese terrible grito que odiaba desde niña.

"Maestro…"

"NO QUIERO QUE NINGUNO DE USTEDES ME DIRIJA LA PALABRA" gritó con todas sus fuerzas "LES DI UNA ORDEN Y NO LA CUMPLIERON, Y AHORA QUE VOLVIERON A SER UNOS MALDITOS HUMANOS TAMPOCO PUEDEN HACER LAS COSAS BIEN".

"Pero…"

"¡SILENCIO!".

Chris y Xever estaban completamente atemorizados. Jamás habían escuchado a Destructor tan enfadado como esa vez… y sería la última.

"SU TIEMPO SE ACABÓ" lentamente se acercó a ambos humanos y, sacando sus chuchillas, dijo sus últimas palabras "Sayonara…"

Y en ese preciso momento, cuando estaba a un milésimo de segundos de acabar con sus vidas, la joven ninja saltó desde el altillo.

"Padre" dijo con un tono fuerte y claro. No podía explicarlo, pero sintió compasión por aquellos pobres discípulos.

Ambos desafortunados suspiraron de alivio ante su presencia.

"Deberías estar en tu cuarto" le reprimió abruptamente guardando sus cuchillas.

Karai se acercó aún más y logró ver los rostros atemorizados de sus colegas, aunque trató de no ser tan obvia en el asunto.

"Tengo noticias" anunció quitándose su bozal metálico de la cara "Y muy importantes".

A Destructor le sonaban bien esas palabras, por lo que decidió escuchar con más atención a su pequeña hija.

"Tiene que ver con las tortugas" dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

"Continua".

"Bueno… estuve dando vueltas por el barrio y me encontré con ellos".

Destructor abrió de par en par los ojos.

"¿Los atrapaste?" preguntó con voz ronca ya de tanto gritar.

"No" admitió "Pero si me di cuenta de algo".

Entonces se volvió a ver a Chris y a Xever, quienes seguían de rodillas.

"Al parecer las tortugas son ahora… humanos".

Luego de escuchar esa oración, el maléfico líder del Clan del Pie casi estalla de rabia.

"TRAIGAN A STOCKMAN. ¡AHORA!" le ordenó a uno de sus ninjas.

Luego de unos minutos, Baxter entró por las puertas del gran salón un poco asustado y adolorido gracias al golpe que tuvo anteriormente.

Oroku Saki le ordenó que se acercara. Cuando al fin pudo tenerlo cerca, volvió a sacar sus chuchillas haciendo que éste diera un salto de escalofríos.

"Dime qué hiciste si no quieres terminar como sardina" su mirada reflejaba la muerte misma.

"N-No sé de qué me habla, m-maestro…" el pobre hombre se encogió en hombros

"Sí sabes. Las tortugas se convirtieron en humanos, y solo hay una causa: tu estúpido invento".

Baxter hubiera querido que la tierra se lo tragara, pero debió enfrentar la realidad. No entendía cómo fue posible que las tortugas consiguieran el _Revertidor_.

"Yo… lo s-siento… pero…" entonces su mente dio un clic.

No solo había creado una botella de aquella sustancia. ¡Claro! Había almacenado más, dos o tres.

"P-Pues… creo que lo tomaron de mi bodega. Cree más de esa sustancia. ¡Pero yo no tengo la culpa! Por favor, por favor, no me mate, le suplico piedad…"

El maestro de la oscuridad estaba perdiendo la cordura de nuevo. Nada podía salir bien.

"Tu torpeza está de más…".

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Karai se puso a pensar en las consecuencias. Tal vez no tendría que haber interferido, pero no había más remedio, su propio padre estaba a punto de matar a dos personas que solo hacían lo que podían y seguían sus órdenes al pie de la letra. Fue cuando una brillante idea se le vino a la mente.

"Padre, espera".

Él se volvió hacia su hija.

"Ahora no, Karai. ¡Vete de aquí!" le gritó desaforadamente.

"Pero padre… Tengo un plan para capturar a las tortugas".

Y rápidamente se olvidó de Stockman.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que podrías lograrlo?".

"Padre, sé que no tuve mucho éxito durante este tiempo, pero estoy decidida a que me otorgues otra oportunidad. Sé que puedo… solo te pido que me apoyes una vez más. No te voy a defraudar".

Así, Destructor pensó un santiamén y, dejando su ira de lado, decidió escucharla.

* * *

Abril seguía sin poder creer que sus amigos mutantes fueran ahora seres humanos comunes, hasta el Maestro Splinter seguía shokeado. Ella logró pensar que, si ellos lo habían logrado, también resultaría en su Sensei rata. Claro que, ante cierta idea, él le contestó que ya se había acostumbrado a su forma mutante y que volver a ser un humano no le serviría de nada, pues ya se había alejado de la sociedad hace bastantes años. Solo quería que sus hijos aprovechasen el momento.

Durante el poco tiempo que los chicos estuvieron afuera, la pelirroja y la rata mutante se tomaron un rato para charlar. Le sirvió a Abril un poco de té de hierbas que, según él, era bueno para los dolores de cabeza.

"He notado muchas cosas en esta casa" comenzó diciendo mientras se servía un poco de té.

"¿Qué cosas?" le preguntó extrañada la chiquilla dando un pequeño sorbo.

Splinter no quería incomodarla, pero creyó que era tiempo de hablar con ella sobre el tema del _amor adolecente. _Abril era consciente de que su padre trabajaba casi todo el día y nunca habían tenido ese tipo de charlas, y si fuera lo contrario tampoco podría entablar ese tipo de conversaciones con él, incluyendo que no tenía una madre para que fuera su gran confidente. Ella era, en ese sentido, un tanto tímida, aunque tal vez su Sensei podría explicarle algunas cosas. Y sería fácil porque Hamato Yoshi, como todo el mundo sabía, ya había pasado por esa bendita edad.

"Verás Abril" dijo con tranquilidad "Desde que llegaste a esta familia, las cosas cambiaron".

Ella lo miró todavía sin entender nada.

"Me refiero a que he notado ciertos sentimientos".

Abril se encogió en hombros ante la palabra _sentimientos. _¿Sabría lo que ella sentía por Donatello? No se lo había dicho nunca… a no ser que ella fuera tan obvia que hasta los Kraang supieran.

"¿S-Sentimientos?" preguntó algo nerviosa "Yo…".

Splinter levantó una pata.

"No te preocupes, puedes confiar en mi" la tranquilizó "Entiendo que mis hijos y tú están pasando por una edad muy complicada. Y créeme, yo también la sufrí…".

Ella se sintió algo frustrada con esas expresiones como: sufrir, complicada, etc… ¿Era algo tan malo ser un maldito adolescente?

"Y debo informarte que uno de ellos siente atracción por ti".

Ahora parecía que estaba cayendo. Caía en un precipicio sin fin…

"O mejor dicho dos".

Casi escupe el té en la cara de su Sensei. ¿Dos? ¿Qué? ¿Alguien, además de Donatello, estaba enamorada de ella? No era posible… bueno, tal vez sí, pero nunca lo había pensado.

"¿D-Dos?".

"Así es" afirmó con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

"Oh" dejó la taza de té a medio tomar y se sonrojó "Y… ¿m-me puede decir quiénes son?".

Splinter suspiró.

"Creo que deberías descubrirlo por ti misma, pequeña" y se sirvió más té "No sería justo que yo te lo dijera, aunque uno de ellos lo demuestra a menudo".

_Donnie…_

Claro, era la respuesta más simple. ¿Quién sería el otro?

"Debes saber Abril que tu llegada a esta guarida nos ha traído felicidad" le explicó claramente "Mis hijos te aman y te aprecian mucho, y eres la única que puede salvarlos".

"¿Salvarlos de qué?" preguntó aún sonrojada "No… no entiendo".

"Tranquila, ya llegará el momento".

Los sonidos de los cuatro jóvenes ninjas irrumpieron la conversación.

"Bien, mejor me retiro" y la rata mutante se dirigió a su habitación sigilosamente.

Abril se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho.

"Hey chicos, ¿qué tal les fue?" preguntó ella mirando al chico castaño de máscara violeta.

Miguel Ángel entró corriendo y, de un gran salto, aterrizó en la fosa a su lado.

"En cierto sentido fue… tranquilo" contestó de manera triste "Yo quería algo más de acción. Ah, y nos encontramos con la novia de Leo".

"¿Karai?" y se volvió a mirar al chico de ojos azules.

"No es mi novia" aclaró cruzando los brazos "Además hay un gran problema".

Sus hermanos y la chica lo miraron confundidos.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Raphael alzando a Spike.

"Miren, Karai ahora sabe que somos humanos. Ella debe ser consciente de que tomamos esa cosa de Dexter para convertirnos en esto, y tenemos entendido que ese loco está del lado de Destructor" enarcó las cejas preocupado "Tengo miedo de que nos descubran".

Leonardo tenía razón, ahora que Destructor estaba enterado de lo que habían hecho no descansaría hasta ellos estuvieran fritos… o hasta que Splinter estuviera muerto.

"Pues entonces debemos tomar medidas drásticas" sugirió Donatello "Tendremos que dejar las patrullas, solo hasta que el efecto pase".

"Pero no podemos encerrarnos de nuevo como en el pasado" Raphael comenzó a disgustarse.

"Lo sé Rapha, pero hay que prevenir esto. Confía en mi" le aseguró Leo, a lo que su hermano menor asintió.

Por supuesto que Abril no estaba de acuerdo en nada. Ella haría todo lo posible para que sus mejores amigos tuvieran una vida normal, aunque solo fueran unos días, y para ello tenía preparado un plan perfecto.

Al rato, Miguel Ángel dejo salir un bostezo que contagió a cada uno.

"No sé ustedes, pero este día ha sido muuuuuuyyyy largo. Me voy a dormir" dijo yéndose a su cuarto.

Todos aquellos acontecimientos los dejaron exhaustos. Raphael y Leonardo hicieron lo mismo, dejando a la pelirroja y a Donatello los dos solos.

"Entonces… ¿te quedas a dormir?" le preguntó algo avergonzado.

"Sip. Mi papá dice que puedo quedarme aquí cuando quiera" respondió "Él realmente confía en ustedes, sobre todo en ti Donnie. Son unos héroes".

Ante dicha declaración, Donatello se puso rojo. Abril era la chica más dulce y considerada que existía en la Tierra.

"Bueno, je je, tu sabes… p-para eso estamos" se frotó nerviosamente la mano en la nuca.

No era tan malo después de todo, sentir amor hacia su mejor amigo era la cosa más genial que le podía pasar. Donnie era el mejor.

"Bueno, ya me voy a dormir" se levantó de su asiento y, acercándose lentamente hacia él, le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla "Buenas noches, Donnie".

_Ella me besó… ¡ABRIL ME DIO UN BESO!_

(…)

Aunque tratara de descansar, no podía conciliar el sueño. Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no sabía por qué. Según Splinter, ella tenía un don muy especial.

Revolcándose entre las sábanas se sentía preocupada. ¿Por qué? Entonces aferró su cara a la almohada y aspiró ese aroma tan común de Donnie. El chico había sido tan dulce en dejarla dormir en su habitación, y además fue el primero en ofrecérselo.

Con un suspiro, se quitó las sábanas de encima y se dirigió directamente hacia la cocina. Un vaso de jugo de naranja era su excusa para calmar los malestares.

Cuando cerró la puerta de la nevera, se topó con él de sorpresa.

Y resultó ser tan extraño y similar a la vez, aunque solo fuera por un momento. Tenía frente a ella a un chico alto, de cabello castaño y ojos marrones rojizos. No llevaba puesta camiseta alguna, así que pudo apreciar sus abdominales y músculos bien marcados, hasta sintió una leve incomodidad.

Pero no era cualquier chico, se trataba de Donnie, su mejor amigo, el hombre que la cuidaba, la celaba, la contenía, la protegía, la amaba con locura… su héroe.

"Deberías estar durmiendo" le aconsejó el joven ninja.

Ella solo bajó la mirada y se encontró con sus puños llenos de vendas sucias y gastadas.

"No podía…" contestó en voz baja "Me siento algo… extraña".

Donatello la miró con preocupación. Era como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento.

"Yo también me siento así…".

"¿Enserio?" abrió los ojos. Él asintió.

Era el momento indicado, pero no estaba seguro…

"Abril, yo…" comenzó diciendo, pero el nerviosismo logró que se trabara.

Ella se quedó quieta y muda.

"No es nada…" concluyó.

"Am… ok. Buenas noches" le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

"Buenas noches" y se quedó allí tirándose maldiciones a sí mismo.

De regreso al cuarto de Donatello, se topó con una figura un poco más alto que ella. Era musculoso y sus ojos verdes resplandecían en medio de la oscuridad. Por un momento se asustó, pero logró reconocerlo: Raphael.

"¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir?" preguntó seriamente.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Echando un vistazo notó que él tampoco llevaba camiseta. Sus músculos eran impresionantes, hasta sintió latir su corazón.

_Olvídalo Abril…_

"Yo ya… me iba" le mostró una leve sonrisa "Buenas noches, Rapha".

"Duerme bien, princesa" y con un gesto muy dulce, le acarició la mejilla y se fue.

Abril se quedó petrificada en medio del pasillo sin saber qué hacer. Volvió su mirada hacia atrás y vio como el ninja de rojo se desvanecía en la oscuridad.

"Me estoy volviendo loca…" susurró "… De amor".

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**


End file.
